ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Finnick
How Finnick joined the Tourney Finnick is first seen in his elephant costume in Jumbeaux's Café with posing as Nick Wilde's son. Nick is trying to buy a Jumbo-pop for Finnick, saying that his "son" loves all things elephant and wants to be one, but the owner Jerry Jumbeaux Jr, refuses to serve them, which makes Finnick toot in sadness. Judy Hopps, hearing everything, steps forward and reminds Jerry about the health codes the employees are violating and threatens to shut him down unless he gives them the Jumbo-pop, to which he reluctantly agrees. After thanking Judy, Nick reaches for his wallet, but realizes that he "forgot it" and apologizes to Finnick for "ruining his birthday". As they leave, Judy, feeling sympathy towards them, pays the Jumbo-pop herself. Outside, Nick thanks Judy, and Judy respects Finnick's "dream" of becoming an elephant, giving him a ZPD sticker. As they take their leave, Judy resumes her meter maid duties. At Sahara Square, she sees Finnick, exiting a van. She excitedly rushes up to him to greet him but stops when she sees him holding a jar with Jumbo-pop juice melted by Nick. When they enter the van, she is shocked to find Finnick driving instead of Nick, the "parent". She suspiciously follows them to Tundratown, where the duo are using the juices to make Pawpsicles to sell to lemmings. Then Finnick collects the discarded sticks and he and Nick sell them as lumber to a mouse construction crew in Little Rodentia. After their scam, Finnick is paid his share, and he exits out of his elephant suit and pacifier. Then he shows his true voice and nature. He says a somewhat violent farewell to Nick, puts on shades and drives off listening to rap music, leaving Nick to an upset Judy. The next day, Nick and Finnick are prepared to do another "father and son" scam. Finnick is seen in a stroller and Nick pushes the cover down to prevent anyone from hearing his adult-sized snoring. Judy drives up to them and asks Nick about information of the case of Emmitt Otterton. As they banter, Finnick eavesdrops on their conversation. Judy hustles Nick into helping her solve the case with Nick confessing the crime of felony tax evasion. Judy forces him to help her or face five years in prison. After that, Finnick can no longer keep this quiet. He breaks into uproarious laughter at Nick's humiliation praising Judy for her skills. Finnick declares Nick a cop, gives him his police sticker, and leaves laughing. With no choice, Nick helps Judy, and later they develop a relationship. However, their relationship was on the rocks when the city was gripped in fear. Nick leaves Judy while Judy returns to her home, feeling guilty. Later, after solving a problem, Judy drives up to his van and knocks on it, hoping to find Nick. Finnick opens the door wielding a baseball bat to attack and yells "Who is it?!" He composes himself when he sees Judy, who begs him to help her find Nick, which he does. A month after the night howler crisis, Finnick prepares to bid Nick farewell as he would soon be on the ZPD force. But soon, the Zootopia alarms blare when the once thought dead Chin the Conqueror arrives in Zootopia. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Finnick holds his glasses out. After the announcer calls his name Finnick takes a large jumbo pop then gives a thumbs down to the zoomed camera saying "You kiss me tomorrow, I'll bite your face off!" Special Moves Pawpsicle Sling (Neutral) Finnick throws a pawpsicle at his opponent. Silver Dollar (Side) Finnick kicks a silver dollar at the opponent. Tomahawk Fruit (Up) Finnick jumps into the air throwing a lemon hard enough to hti his opponent. Dollar Slip (Down) Finnick leaves a small dollar bill. If the opponent steps on it, they will slip up. Money Party (Hyper Smash) Finnick opens a money jar and begins to shake it around violently spreading its coins to heavily damage anyone around him. Ice Cream Cannon (Final Smash) Finnick takes a large jumpo pop and swings it around like a club ten times, spreading its contents around. If the pop's contents hit, the opponent will be slowed down for 15 seconds. Victory Animations #Finnick pulls out a pawpsicle and licks then says "You say I'm a baby, you'll end up worse than dead." #Finnick takes out some headphones and says "I love this job!" #Finnick puts some money into his wallet and says "Have a nice night in the red light!" On-Screen Appearance Finnick jumps out of his van and says "Have fun working with the fuzz!" Trivia *Finnick's rival is an Earth Kingdom dictator who lost his life to Avatar Kyoshi, Chin the Conqueror. *Finnick shares his Japanese voice actor with Doctor Strange, Exploud,Raul Menendez and Azuma. *Finnick shares his French voice actor with Bolovax Vik Kilowog, Vitruvius, Bruce the Shark and Lotso Hugging Bear. *Finnick shares his German voice actor with Spandam, PJ, Moblin, Sabo, Orne, Thunderclap, Beartic, Kokuja, Baek Doo San, Peanut and Tiny Tiger. *Finnick shares his Arabic voice actor with Kuroobi, Munenori Yagyu and Hercule Satan. Category:Zootopia characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters